


Kryptonite Can Make You Brave

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Kara is affected by red kryptonite again. Alex helps her get the poison out of her system, but once Kara is clean of the red k she feels emboldened to speak her true feelings to the woman the red k made her focus on, Lena Luthor. It quickly becomes steamy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm using the Smallville style red k, the same as I did for my Superlane fic Red Eyes (also posted here on AO3 if you want to check it out!) meaning it doesn't really turn Kara evil, it just makes her go after the people she finds attractive without any inhibitions.

Red flashes. Hot flashes. Fire in her muscles and system, burning her up. It was like her libido had gone into overdrive and all Kara could think about was sex. The pull to act free of her inhibitions was strong, seductive, toxic. And Kara felt it like poison sludging through her blood. It was familiar in the way it unnerved Kara. It unsettled her deep down, on a level that was hard to detect through the fog of sex and lust that had settled over her brain. And she knew there was only one thing she could do before this got out of hand.

She didn’t have any time to waste, or much left before she wouldn’t be able to act in her own best interest. So she made straight for the DEO, and ignored everyone in her path until she found Alex. She pulled her sister over to a private corner, and whispered urgently to her, “I need your help.”

At that moment, her eyes chose to flash bright red. Recognizing the sight, Alex gasped and instantly led Kara to the medical bay of the DEO’s headquarters, as she whispered, “Not again.”

The next morning, Kara stepped out of the med bay, free and clear of the effects of the red kryptonite. She felt like her old self again, her mind once again sharp and clear. But something had changed in her, this most recent bout with red kryptonite had altered something in her perspective. Fortunately she’d recognized the symptoms before they completely turned her upside down and made it impossible to stop herself from hurting someone. But the desire to act was left imprinted on her mind.

She decided that she was done waiting. There was a woman, who she had spent the better part of yesterday fantasizing about. But if Kara was honest, it wasn’t just yesterday that this woman had crossed her mind. And now that Kara was sobered of the red kryptonite poison, she felt safe to act without the fear of behaving dangerously. She needed to tell her, and nothing was going to hold her back anymore.

* * *

Heat. That’s what Lena was feeling. It was rising in her cheeks, surging through her veins, and burning in her core. Normally she’d be embarrassed that someone was having such an effect on her. After all, she was Lena Luthor. She’d always been accustomed to being the one who flustered other people; she had very little experience being the one overwhelmed and overheated and moaning against a wall. But she had decided to let go of that embarrassment, because having Kara Danvers pressed flush against her body and nibbling the delicate flesh of her neck was too delectable to fret over such things.

Lena bucked her hips against Kara’s when Kara’s teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot right under her ear. She moaned even louder then. This was the last thing she had expected when Kara had showed up at her office twenty minutes ago. The woman was determined, emboldened by something she wouldn’t explain to Lena. But whatever it was that had driven her here to Lena’s office, she found she didn’t care. Because it had brought forth the courage in Kara to admit her feelings for Lena.

_I like you, Lena. A lot. More than as a friend. I want to be with you, if that’s what you want too._

Lena hadn’t known what to say. It was rare that she was at a loss for words, but she found she didn’t know how to reply. So she had chosen to act instead. She’d closed the distance between her and Kara, and kissed the woman senseless.

Kara had melted into the kiss, but she had also quickly taken control. Now Lena was held against a wall, her legs were wrapped around Kara’s waist and her hands were fisted in blonde hair while her own head was thrown back to allow Kara better access to her neck. The attention being paid to her neck abruptly stopped, however. Lena’s brain was hazy as she lowered her head to meet Kara’s gaze.

“What? Why did you stop?” She murmured in confusion.

Kara chewed her bottom lip as a pensive expression overtook her features. After a moment Kara spoke what was on her mind. “I need you to know I didn’t come here for this. I came to tell you how I feel about you. And you haven’t really said much. If this is just about sex for you, then I don’t want this.”

Lena swallowed hard but she knew she needed to say something, that actions wouldn’t cut it here. She drew on her courage, and threaded her hands through Kara’s hair more gently than before.

“I want much more than sex from you, Kara. I want an us. I like you too.” Lena said sincerely.

Kara smiled brightly and kissed Lena on the lips with abandon. But Lena could practically feel another cloud drawing over Kara’s mood as she pulled out of the kiss again.

“Then this isn’t, you don’t owe me this just because I…” Kara trailed off.

Lena chuckled darkly, but was dead serious when she responded. “Trust me Kara, you will find I don’t do anything with my body that I don’t want. And god forbid there come a day when someone takes that from me.”

Kara nodded firmly along to that, and waited for Lena to continue as it was clear the woman had more to say.

Lena’s voice dropped to a whisper, “Please don’t stop. Not for some misguided sense of chivalry. Not unless this isn’t what you want. I…I need this.”

She’d been longing for Kara’s affections for some time. And truth be told she had been craving intimacy with another person for even longer. Life as a Luthor could be lonely. Especially when half the world was convinced you were evil. She needed to feel wanted. So she deliberately rolled her hips against Kara’s again, and watched with a delighted smirk as Kara inhaled sharply at the sensation.

Kara’s eyes grew practically feral in response and a thrill of excitement coursed through Lena. The next thing she knew she was being lifted away from the wall and carried across the room. She gasped as she was lowered roughly to the couch of her office. Kara climbed on top of Lena and her hair fell in waves around them, tickling Lena’s face. Kara’s demeanor had already become a little softer than the wild woman from moments before, but Lena could tell that Kara wasn’t done with her yet.

In the next moment her shirt was unbuttoned swiftly and a black lace bra came into view. Kara leaned down and took Lena’s bottom lip between her own. Lena hummed into the kiss, but she wanted more. However, it wasn’t long before hands were sliding up her stomach and under the cups of her bra to finally touch her breasts. She groaned in pleasure when Kara squeezed them gently.

When Kara lifted her mouth away from Lena’s, Lena sucked in a deep breath. When Kara’s lips closed around her right nipple seconds later, that breath left her in a hiss. Her bra had been rucked up, and Kara sucked on her nipple and rolled the other between her fingers. Then she switched, and closed her mouth over Lena’s left nipple and repeated the process.

Lena felt cool air on her thighs then as the hem of her skirt was pushed up around her hips, exposing more black lace underneath. She writhed a little under Kara’s body, desperate for attention to be paid to her throbbing core. She didn’t want to wait anymore. Fortunately, Kara didn’t want to seem to wait any longer either because she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lena’s panties and dragged them down her legs. Lena gulped at the exposure. Her panties must be ruined, she figured; she could feel how soaked she was.

Judging by Kara’s smug yet awed grin at the sight of her naked center, she thought she must be even wetter than she had realized. “Kara…” She ground out. She wouldn’t beg, not yet at least. But it was clear in her voice what she wanted.

She tossed her head back and tried to buck her hips up to make the message even more clear. And clearly Kara got it because the next thing Lena felt was Kara’s tongue swiping through her folds. She started to moan so loudly at the contact that she had to slap a hand over her mouth to try and quiet herself. Her hips surged upward of their own accord as Kara’s tongue and lips teased her sex; swiping through her slit, sucking her inner labia into her mouth, dipping her tongue into her entrance and roughly stroking a sensitive piece of flesh inside her that made her cry out.

Her hips were rocking against Kara’s face and she called Kara’s name out in a long, low moan. But she still needed more. And Kara seemed to sense this, because after working Lena up into a frenzy she finally brought her mouth up to Lena’s clit. She played with it with the tip of her tongue, flicking it and drawing circles around it.

“Unf, ah, don’t stop.” Lena groaned out as Kara continued her attention on Lena’s clit. She could feel her orgasm approaching and building. It had been too long since she’d come at the hands of another, and she was growing taut with excitement, both emotional and physical.

Kara could tell Lena was so close, and she decided to push her over the edge. She wrapped her lips around Lena’s clit and sucked as she slid two fingers inside her and began pumping. Lena’s thighs clamped around her head and she took it as a sign to keep going. She pumped hard, making sure to hit the spongy patch inside Lena’s core each time she thrust, and curled her fingers on the way out. She continued to suck fiercely on Lena’s clit. Lena’s inner muscles were beginning to clench around her fingers, and Kara knew it was just moments away.

With one particularly hard thrust, those muscles seized tightly and Lena cried out louder than she could muffle with the force of her orgasm. She was sure her secretary must have heard her, but she was finding it hard to care as her pleasure continued to surge through her.

Kara, for her part, kept up with her ministrations, wanting to drag Lena’s orgasm out for as long as possible. If she were human, she thought her head might have started to hurt with the force with which Lena’s thighs were clamping around her.

Finally Lena’s spasms stopped and her body went limp. Her muscles relaxed and Kara was free to move her head as her thighs fell open once more. Kara shifted her position slightly, but didn’t remove her head from between Lena’s legs. She began again with soft licks between Lena’s folds.

Lena whimpered, she didn’t think she had any more in her. But something was different about this, Kara wasn’t teasing her, or even trying hard to stimulate her. She was just, cleaning her. As she did so, Kara caressed the outside of Lena’s left thigh with one hand and intertwined her fingers with Lena’s with the other. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand gently in her own, and finished her task. Lena sucked in deep breath and fought the tears pricking at her eyes. No one had ever shown such tenderness with her before.

Finally, Kara pressed a feather light kiss to Lena’s folds then lifted her head up. She wiped her mouth and chin on the tissues she grabbed from the coffee table next to the couch. Then she climbed back up Lena’s body and kissed her lips.

“How are you?” Kara asked softly, taking in everything about Lena’s expression.

Lena smiled lazily, and responded, “I’m wonderful. That was…wonderful.”

Kara beamed at her, then settled onto the couch between Lena’s side and the couch cushions. The two women laid there for a while in silence. But once Lena seemed to clear the pleasure induced fog in her mind, she broke the quiet atmosphere with a question.

“Can I take you to dinner? This Saturday?”

Kara snuggled further into her side, and Lena found herself wrapping her arm around Kara’s shoulders to encourage it.

“Absolutely.” Kara replied.

Lena felt her smile stretch her face, and decided work could wait for a little while longer. Right now she had a task to complete. She looked into Kara’s eyes and searched for permission as her hand purposefully wandered to the waistband of Kara’s pants. Kara nodded her assent with lustful eyes, and Lena slipped her hand inside Kara’s panties.


End file.
